walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
KB
KB (Keibey) is the first and main character of Krawkley 's comic. He's an utilitarian, emotionless alien life form. He was created in another world for the purpose of searching an energy that isn’t bound by thermodynamic. That's why he turns girls (or boys) into magical girls (Or Magical boys) to keep a surplus of usable energy in the universe. Titles: "Who will grant any wish" Species: Messenger of Magic (Incubator) Age: Unknown. Birthplace: Unknown Planet. Current Location: House near the Forest of Magic. Occupation: Contractor of Magical Girls, Treasure Digger. Abilities: Power to grant any wish for exchange of a contract. Teleportation. Telepathy. Relationships: 'Krawkley's Original Characters:' *Agro Cranial (Adoptive Daughter) *Vita Desiderium (Personal Magical Girl) *Umbra Somnio (Formal Friend, Tenant) *Caritas Terra (Magical Girl, Tenant) *Vanitas Terra (Tenant) 'Other Original Characters:' *Clark Cthulhu (Formal Friend) *Seth Bird (Formal Friend) *Kurisu Youseikyo (Mortal Enemy) *Alyss Baraen (Occassional Ally) *KB has a relationship with 21 Original Characters who made a contract with him. 'Canon Characters:' *Remilia Scarlet (Formal Friend) *Sanae Kochiya (Magical Girl) *Daiyousei (Magical Girl) *Yukari Yakumo (Mortal Enemy) Appearance: kb_full_form_by_m0n64-d4dxvbf.jpg|KB Fanart by MON64|link=http://m0n64.deviantart.com/art/KB-full-form-265279947 kyubey_by_pmiller1-d4nclnv.png|KB Fanart by PMiller1 _gift__kb_by_cakeynuggets-d4ltw7v.png|KB Fanart by CakeyNuggets KB resembles a humanoid cat with white fur, cat ears and bushy tail. His body is furry and spongy. Wears a white suit, a black shirt and a purple tie. He always has the same facial expression: rounded black eyes and a don't need to open his mouth, because he communicates by telepathy. Biography: KB came to the Earth thousands of years ago. His mission was (and actually is) to make contracts with girls, to convert their emotions into energy that isn’t bound by thermodynamic laws and to fight against Entropy. KB worked in Egypt, France and Germany, granting wishes to girls who form a contract with him, becoming Magical Girls and eventually, Witches. But in Germany, his contract changed and he stopped to make magical girls who then turns into witches. He don't remember how that happen or why he did it, but he admit is a better way to generate energy from emotions. After Germany, KB was assigned to Argentina, and then to Gensokyo. Gensokyo don't admit Incubator, because the witches damages the Hakurei Barrier. But like KB's magical girls don't turn into witches, he was allowed to work in that place. In his first day in Gensokyo, a little and newborn Youkai chased him, believing him was her father. KB had no choice but adopt her and gave her a name, Agro Cranial . Like KB became a father, he had to build a house and live like a normal villager of Gensokyo. Trivia: *KB is, obviously, based on Kyuubey from the "Puella Magi Madoka Magica " series. Even more, most of Krawkley's comic are based on that anime, incluiding witches and magical girls. *KB was created to make "funny comics" and that's why, despite he's very intelligent and powerful, he's very silly and people can attack, hit or kill him without problem. *KB can respawn: When his spongy body is destroyed, damaged or something like that, a new body appears. *He has no emotions. He don't care if someone is suffering and don't care when someone attack him because he can't feel pain or anger. However, that's questionable because there's lot of parts in Krawkley's comic when you can recognize some feelings, and seems like he's more interested in human than other of his species. **This could be the reason why he have a Human's Appearance with some of part of his race (if that was he true from). *His ability to grant wishes is questionable too: KB says he can change the laws of physics and the order of the universe itself to grant a wish, but there's a few cases when he refuses to grant the wish for being very vague or affect his work. Also, if what he say is true, he's overpowered but he never attack. *KB is currently on Yukari and Kurisu Youseikyo's kill-on-sight list due to the siblings' mutual hatred of Incubators and what they do to the children they deceive. *Even worse for KB, Incubators are one of the few things genuinely disliked by the lord of chaos, Zero Arthur Pendragon. Because of this, KB is one of the few characters that has been maliciously attacked by the all-powerful being.However, since KB isn't able to feel any emotions, isn't a problem to him.